


Points of Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Points of Contact

In one moment, a woman and a hobbit shared a momentous thing: the sense of fate.

Under a black vicious shadow, death-breathing, horror-bringing, the woman fell.

Under perpetual clouds, a hobbit stood, supporting his companion.

They both knew there was no going back; they both knew they would die; they both decided it was right. The battle became their whole world, by becoming its ending.

It was almost a comfort, amidst the terror.

Much later they met, both still dazed with the miracle of their survival, both clutching, amazed, the hand of a loved one.

Not all ends are final.


End file.
